


Why is it That All I can Think About is You?

by LaughingFreak



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old MCR fic that was my first and only one I'd written. Not great, just warning ya.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why is it That All I can Think About is You?

**Author's Note:**

> Old MCR fic that was my first and only one I'd written. Not great, just warning ya.

He moaned into the kiss that was so sinful to the heaven's that if God wasn't a forgiving person then they would've been struck down by lightning and Satan would've happily taken them into his domain. What they were doing wasn't right and they knew this far too well. It was a disgrace towards all society and frowned upon by the man up above. But what the man said upstairs was not what they were worried about, it was their family that had them worried the most.

Two brothers should never share this intimate of a connection with each other and they knew this and feared for what could happen if anyone found out.

But they were in love and they couldn't help the way they felt. They'd try to ignore it and go on with their lives with their boyfriends, but eventually the temptation becomes so unbearable that they have to succumb to the other's kiss and the hands that run down both men's bodies. "Hm...I love you so much." he murmured as his lips traveled their kisses down lower onto his little brother's torso. Mikey never replied back, he knew this wasn't right, and he didn't want to lead his brother on even though he felt like he was by letting him do this.

If only this that was between them could be because Mikey so much wanted to say "I love you" back to him.

Gerard groaned pleasurable as Mikey undid his pants and groped onto his growing erection and his little brother only smirked at the response he recieved. He may have had a self-concious a few minutes ago, but the ride that his older brother was taking him on was undeniable one he couldn't get himself to escape from. When both noticed that all their clothes had been discarded everywhere onto the floor they couldn't help but wonder when they got down there. Though, they were easily disregarded when Mikey bucked his hips against his brother's erection.

What was becoming of them as they continued this sexual ride of pleasure? Were they becoming animals? Demented? Or were they becoming demons of the devil's parade for them to prance over God's will? No, none of that. None of that applied to what they were doing. If anything they were becoming something that spawned when two people decided to do what they were doing now.

They're becoming lovers.

They shouldn't be doing this. It's against everything said to be right.

But they can't stop. To the two of them, this was more than just fucking around. This was them declaring they're love to each other, taking another sinful step in their new found relationship. If this was sin then strick them down because the way the two fit together almost perfectly made them feel so right doing this and doing this so right.

The oldest Way brother prepared the man beneath him, applying lubrication onto his fingers after he sat Mikay's calves onto each shoulder. Giving his little brother a quick kiss, he entered a finger at a time, taking his time on what he wanted to be special and not like any other fucking. He wanted to make love and show him without words that this is right and that it could work out if they tried.

When Mikey whimpered, ready for the real gift that will be given him, Gerard smiled down at him and then kissed the tip of the man's erection, earning a moan in response. He positioned himself in front of his entrance, Mikey clutching onto the sheets beneath him in preparation of what's to come, and then entered himself inside the warmness of his brother. The younger man hissed in a bit of pain, his knuckles turning red from clutching onto the sheet so tightly, causing the older man to stay stationary inside him to get used to his size.

It wasn't Gerard's first time having sex, but it was Mikey's and he wanted to be gentle with him. This wasn't Frankie, who was used to this type of contact, this was Mikey. He bent down to kiss the man's lips and whispered, "It's okay, Mikey. I love you. It only hurts for a little while, then it'll leave. All you have to do, Mikey, is relax. Just relax."

Mikey nodded, taking a few jagged breaths, "Alright," he looked his brother in the eyes, "I'm ready."

He took himself out with the tip of his erection at the ring of his opening, then went in again, just as slow as before and this time Mikey didn't wince as much as he did before. Gerard began thrusting at steady pace, hitting the spot he knew would send thrills down the man's spine. And he was right. As soon as that spot was hit Mikey writhed in pleasure, arching his back and moaning. There were no words to describe the feeling he got from having Gerard hit him there continuously. It was like nothing to him out of this world.

"Gerard..." he moaned breathlessly. The older brother held onto the other man's hips to keep him steady and to help him move with his movements. Eventually, Mikey began rocking along with him.

Nothing else was on their mind but what they were doing with each other and the feelings they had growing at each passing second that they were connected like this. This was no where close to being wrong to them. It felt so right and so...perfect. The younger Way brother couldn't eve focus on anything than what he was receiving and how it felt.

If only they knew if either one of them was going to be hurt in the end of all this.

Gerard began to move faster with his movements, the moans escaping into the room from their lips and bodies in deep need of the other. "Gerard...ah! ...More...ooh!" Mikey cried out, his hands clinging onto the sheets as if for dear life. This was when he noticed that the tip of his brother's erection was releasing some white liquid.

Taking things in a more faster pace he took Mikey into his hand and began pumping him as he thrusted inside him.

If only love was so simple and didn't have to be so many things that people say it has to be then all would be good.

Between two siblings was the wrong love, disgustingly sinful.

Between a man and a woman was the right love, accepted.

Between homosexual couples was the wrong love, sinfully disgraceful.

When both men exploded, echoing their last cries into the room and the pleasure starting to disappear, Mikey layed there a bit dazed as he looked at his brother while Gerard cleaned himself up and the other man. After he cleaned them both he layed next to Mikey and held onto his hand, wondering if he was okay. "Are you okay, Mikey?" he asked worriedly.

The younger brother sat up, his eyes downcast onto the sheets covering the bed. "We shouldn't have done this." he said, ignoring the question that his brother asked him.

"Mikey, do you love me?" Gerard asked, his hand tightening it's hold on the other's. "Answer me."

"Yeah, but-"

"Did this feel right to you?" he interrupted.

"Yes, but-"

"Would you like to do this again with me?" he interrupted again.

"..."

"Answer me honestly, Mikey." he probed on.

"Yes..."

Gerard lifted his chin and made him face him, look him straight in the eyes. "Then say it. Say that you love me."

"Gerard, I can't. I just can't."

"Michael James Way, I need you to say those words to me if only to help me go on." he probed again, his eyes intensely staring back at Mikey's.

"..."

"Please, Mikey. Just this once tell me that you love me the way I love you." he was begging. Begging to hear him say those words to him and mean it.

He released his hand from Gerard's and turned his back on him. "I'm sorry, I just can't." Because no matter how much I love you and how much I want to be with you I can't be. Then Mikey left to get dressed and sit in the bathroom, leaving his brother alone on the bed.

Feeling alone and fucked up, Gerard got himself dressed and went into his own bunk. He shut the curtain and, behind the security of his own space, he took out a bottle of vodka and took a swig of it.

Mikey, distressed and confused, cried under the running water of the shower.

Who are people to say what love, true love, is and whether it's right or wrong?


End file.
